


Tides

by BrashTrash (negannookie)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/BrashTrash
Summary: Negan and Carl on the Virginia shoreline. Pure smut.





	Tides

~~``~~,,~~``~~,,~~``~~,,~~

Carl was standing on the water's edge, the waves barely meeting his toes. The Atlantic had done him good. The salt air had made his hair just a little wavier, and he was working up a tiny tan. The fresh ocean wind gave his lungs a break from the stuffy, stagnant factory air, and the sun was giving him more energy. Negan had dragged him out to the seashore, saying something about how they needed a little rest and relaxation.

Actually, maybe what was helping was all the time alone with Negan, who currently watched the boy from just a few feet away. Carl was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the man behind him.

He walked up behind Carl slowly, covering up his eye and whispering, "Guess who?" 

Predictably, he jumped, giving a loud squeak. 

"Negan.." he growled.

"What's the matter with you? You got sand in your socket or something?" 

Carl just glared. "What do you want?" He asked softly.

"You. Right now."

Carl huffed. "But Negan, I'm thinking."

"Thinking?" Negan attached a brow incredulously. "On vacation? Why would you do something like that? And what are you really doing out here in those tight trunks? 'Thinking' about trying to kill me?"

"Yeah.. that's it. And by the way, you look ridiculous." Carl muttered. He already knew where this was going, so why not get him pissed off enough to make it really fun? Making fun of Negan in his orange and blue Hawaiian shirt and neon orange swim trunks was easy. He was already half hard, and showing through the fabric.

It wasn't the angelic face or pretty hair that did it. The way his bathing suit showed him off was what really did Negan in. Tight shorts clung to beautifully full hips, exposing an almost hourglass waist, and of course, those drop dead gorgeous legs... It drove Negan up the wall. Nearly nothing was left to the imagination. If anyone else was nearby, he'd have scolded Carl for wearing it around.

"Come on, kid. Plenty of time to stare at the waves later." Negan ignored the comment. Carl scoffed.

"What if I don't wann-uh! Negan, where are you taking me?" he asked, hiding a goofy smile as he was picked up over Negan's shoulder. He kicked his legs behind him slowly, more like he was swimming than actually struggling.

"Don't worry about it." 

Negan carried Carl up from the shoreline, to a little shady spot where they could still here the lapping of the waves and the cry of the gulls. A grubby blanket and some fishing supplies were laid out, and he knelt to let Carl down.

"A blanket? You planned this."

Negan shrugged and began to suck marks all the way down Carl's pale chest and belly. He pressed a kiss to the scar on Carl's ribcage, where he'd gotten just a touch too rough in the heat of the moment and broke skin. He remembered Carl crying, trying to act tough, his dad and everyone else thinking it was a walker bite. Negan wasn't going to forgive himself for that one anytime soon.

He moved up to kiss Carl's forehead, letting a thumb brush over the jagged skin.

"Sorry about that night. I know there was already a lot going on, and then I marked you up, and.."

"Mnmm, don't worry about it." Carl gave him a long kiss, slipping his hands down to Negan's hips and back up.

He began to hastily unbutton Negan's tacky shirt, planting sloppy kisses after each button. His hands stilled at the top of Negan's shorts. He wasn't about to mess this up by touching without permission, but he pawed the growing hard-on through the thin fabric of the trunks.

Carl looked expectantly at the bulge, letting out a little sound.

"Take it out." Negan smiled, "And get it wet."

He pulled down the bright orange shorts and let out an involuntary moan. There was Negan's cock, and as always, it made him nervous. Every time he saw it, it was like the first time all over again, heart pounding with anticipation and even a bit of anxiety. Would he do it wrong?

Carl knelt on the blanket and took it in both hands, gently squeezing at the base and making Negan's legs buckle a little. Little kitten licks would really get him going, Carl thought. He stuck out his pink tongue eagerly, meeting Negan's eyes with a smug smile. That is, until he grabbed the back of the boy's head and slid him down just to where he know Carl would gag. He hiccuped a little on the drawback, but got the point. 

He ran his tongue flat along the bottom, feeling the vein. Negan throbbed as he teased the underside of the head, never breaking his gaze. It made Negan ever harder to see the tears welling up in his big, crystal blue eye. He didn't get tapped, though; that meant Carl still wanted to keep going. Still, he took a little pity.

"Alright. Down. On the blanket, ass up." 

He gestured to the blanket, pushing Carl down by the shoulders. He obediently turned over, spreading out his coltish legs to expose what Negan was really after. 

"Gonna eat you up, boy.." He mumbled, diving right in to lick at Carl's most sensitive spot. He knew every trick; where to avoid to tease him, how to move his tongue just right, when to stop short and when to drive in full force. Carl let out a delicious little sound, feeling Negan preparing him. 

"O-oh..."

He pressed one thick finger into Carl, just one, curling it and relishing in the little pleasured squeak. He was begging without a single word for another, and Negan obliged, working in another digit and spreading Carl out. 

Negan licked the stretched out hole, inching his tongue between his fingers and lashing at Carl's exposed pink walls. It wasn't just the honey sweet taste turning Negan on. It was the way Carl pressed his ass backwards onto his face. It was the sounds he coaxed out of Carl. Everything had him intoxicated. 

"Alright, alright. Think you've had enough." he smirked, giving Carl's plump ass a squeeze.

He spit on his hand to slick himself up one final time, moving to line himself up with Carl's eager entrance. Eager was the right word. He was spreading his legs even wider and leaned into Negan's gentle tap on his bottom. When he nudged at the rim, Carl even mustered up a choked little "please".

"I'm thinking something in the air here is makin' us this way. Maybe I oughta just make Oceanside mine. Seize that beachfront property." he smirked, pushing in in one solid motion. 

Carl shook his head, bucking backwards wantonly on Negan's cock. 

"There's families out there. Kids.." 

"Ain't fair, you trying to sway these kinds of decisions when I'm balls deep."

He was gentle at first, reaching over Carl's hip and stroking him to ease the slight pain. Carl was having none of it though; he began to rock his hips with a greater fervor to egg Negan on.

"Ohh, come on, Negan. I'm not a doll.. Not g-glass.." he huffed. 

Negan grabbed at the boy's hips and began to pound into him. All mercy was gone, just how Carl wanted. They pushed and pulled just like the waves in the ocean, a tsunami building up as Negan thrust deeper, harder but not faster. Carl could feel himself starting to leak precum onto his belly, but he couldn't do anything about it; he had to hold himself up, and his arms already felt weak. He needed both of them.

"Could you.. uhm.." Carl asked shyly, batting his lashes and shaking aside his hair to reveal just a hint of..

"Badass socket, kid, but not a chance in hell." 

Carl whined, tried to grind into the blanket, but to no avail. Negan tilted up his hips, eager for a change in pitch. He got it when the moans and whimpers got higher, changing into desperate mewls. Brushing that spot wasn't playing fair; Carl's back arched up high and he pushed back lewdly onto Negan, practically spearing himself. If he could just move his own body faster, maybe...

No. Negan's stopped that, holding his hip in an iron grip. One hand was merciful, reaching up to twist and pinch at his nipples, but the other was stone cold and uncaring, keeping him from controlling the pace. Still, Carl was reaching closer to climax and it wasn't long before he was coming without any touch to his stiff cock. Negan wasn't far behind, not the way Carl twitched around him and snapped his head back.

Negan's climax was much louder. He came with a roar and dug blunted nails into Carl's pale skin. Carl went limp as he felt the heat, then the emptiness of Negan pulling out, then the little rush of fluid leaking out.

One good thing about the apocalypse was being able to just lay there a while, no chance of them being happened upon by any tourists. So they did, Carl in front, listening to the waves and stretching out his fingers to touch the warm sand. Negan pressed soft kisses anywhere he could reach- Carl's temple, the nape of his neck, his cheek. He draped a strong arm around Carl's fragile body, and didn't protest when his breathing slowed down and he began to fall asleep.

"Sex on the beach tuckers you out, huh?" He snickered.

The last thing Carl did before his post orgasmic siesta was elbow Negan in the ribs.


End file.
